Ellie Argent (Criminal Case)
Ellie Argent is the villainess of "Gone in 30 Seconds", case #7 of Criminal Case: Travel in Time, the 6th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date April 25, 2019). She was an artist working as a protegee to Sandy Lemko, along with fellow artist Billy Snapshot. The case began with the player and Jack Archer finding Billy dead in Grand Central Station, having bled to death after being stabbed in the femoral artery. Ellie was questioned after a self-portrait she sent Billy was found by the investigators, revealing that she and Billy were planning to star in Sandy's upcoming film together and appearing shocked by her colleague's death. Later on, an art piece consisting of two dolls (one dressed as Billy) tied together with various embroidery threads was found, with Orlando Ordelaffi deducing the creator was a female artist aspiring for fame and who had a tumultuous romantic relationship with Billy. Realizing Orlando's description was a match for Ellie, Jack and the player re-questioned Ellie, who confessed to having developed a crush on Billy, only to be dismayed when he rejected her advances. Later on, however, Ellie's persona of a heartbroken woman was found to be a mask for her true opportunistic nature. After Billy became Sandy's new protegee, with Ellie's affections for him being purely motivated by her hopes of them becoming a "megastar couple". But after Billy spurned her advances, Sandy and the other artists working under him began ignoring Ellie as well, upsetting her. Believing Billy was an obstacle in her pursuit of fame, the evil Ellie wrote a threatening message to Billy before attacking him at Grand Central Station, stabbing him with an ice pick and leaving him to quickly bleed to death. Ellie left traces of her rash cream on her murder weapon, which served as one piece of evidence (among others) to her guilt. Upon being confronted by the detectives, Ellie claimed to be in love with Billy and thus would never kill him before confessing. While Jack was initially under the belief that Ellie killed Billy either due to him rejecting her affections or learning of his true nature as a Soviet spy named Rodion Rizovsky, the villainess her true self-serving motivation, proclaiming that she felt "invisible" after becoming excluded among her artist colleagues and was desperate to get back into the spotlight. Following her confession, Ellie was placed under arrest, with Jack informing her before transporting her to the Central Station precinct that she would likely serve twenty years in prison. Quotes *(Jack: "So was it the rejection? Did murder help distract you from heartache?") No! Don't you see? I was Sandy Lemko's protegee! ME! Then in walked Billy! He became the golden child. I dreamed of us being a "megastar" couple! But when Billy blew me off, so did Sandy! Then the others stopping talking to me at parties. It was like I was invisible! I HAD to get back into the spotlight!" (Ellie's callous confession to murdering Billy Snapshot) Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Smoker Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested